Magical
by Mypostblue
Summary: Madge survived the District 12 bombings and now works in District 2 as a kindergarten teacher. Her life is going great until she bumps into a certain intimidating ex-miner from her past. But is there something more behind those cold grey eyes? Lemons, one-off.


**This is my first and probably only fanfic I will ever write. I have no idea if its any good. It was really just born from boredom and my great love for Madge and Gale. I hope its okay! :) P.S. my title is so crap...**

**Magical**

It's the middle of summer and the air is stifling. I can hardly breathe in this muggy classroom let alone run around after hyperactive kids all day. For six hours my ears have been filled with "Miss Undersee! Miss Undersee!" There has been juice spillages, paints being thrown, laughter and tears. Just a normal day in kindergarten. So when the bell goes to announce the end of the school week, I sigh in not only relief but just pure joy.

People should not be allowed to work in these temperatures.

I usher my kids out the door, armed with their backpacks and empty lunch boxes, then collapse into the chair behind my desk. I pry my swollen feet out of my work shoes and curl my toes. I whimper at the huge blister that has developed throughout the week.

I unbutton my blouse a little and fan myself with some worksheets. I throw back my hair and think of the lovely cool shower I'm going to take when I get home.

"Not enjoying the weather?"

I look up to see my colleague, Fiona, standing at the door.

"Is this hell?" I mutter continuing to fan myself, "I thought District 12 was bad, but this is just not acceptable."

"Better get used to it," Fiona comes to sit on my desk, and swings her legs back and forth, "The AC isn't going to get fixed until at least Wednesday."

Fuck. District 2 was once the Capitol's lapdog, but after everything that happened with Katniss and Snow and then Coin, President Paylor is leaving this District alone for a little while – which means that simple things like the air conditioning isn't a priority anymore.

Most of the people who lived here were used to luxury. Its a big change for a lot of the people. Having been the mayor's daughter back in Twelve, I was a bit more well-off than the others so I can relate a little. It's all for the greater good though.

"Any plans for tonight?" she asks, quirking her eyebrow and biting her lip. I know this look.

"I'm not going to be your third wheel."

"Oh come on, Madge!" she practically jumps up and kneels in front of me, begging. "You never go out! I'll ask Paul if he can bring his friend so it won't be awkward for you."

"Won't be awkward?" I ask her incredulously. "Of course it'd be awkward. You know I don't date. I don't have the time!"

"It won't even be a date really. And it's just for one night. You'll never see him again – he'll probably be one of Paul's army buddies." She pouts like a sad puppy. I roll my eyes. "Please, just once."

"I don't know," I say, scrunching up my face thinking about it.

"Please! I'll give you my classroom fan for the whole of next week?" she pleads.

"And you're sure the AC doesn't get fixed until Wednesday?" I ask. It's an offer I just can't pass up.

"Yes! I asked the janitor, Steve! Does that mean you'll come?"

Her smile is huge. How can I say no?

"Alright," I mutter, and move to put my shoes back on.

Fiona woops and claps her hands. "I'll make sure he's hot!" she stands up and goes to the door. "Be at mine for seven."

I stand to get my stuff together, listening to Fiona walking back to her classroom next door.

"And wear something sexy!" I hear her call back.

I roll my eyes and move to lock up the room, leaving the mess for the cleaners to deal with.

I just want to go home.

Fiona only lives about five minutes away from my small apartment so I decide to walk over. It's not as warm anymore but I am still producing far too much sweat on my forehead.

I was told to wear something sexy, so I opted for a skin tight cream dress that cut off just above the knees but hugged my hips. I'm wearing a golden locket around my neck so it sits just above my cleavage. I decided against heals and chose a pair of golden sandals and my blonde hair is tied up in a loose ponytail.

I thought I had done a good job too, that is until Fiona answers the door in a very tight, very revealing little black dress. "I said sexy!"

"This is the sexiest thing I own!" I mutter as she drags me inside.

A tall man with shaggy brown hair stands in her living room, "Madge, this is Paul. Paul, Madge." She introduces us. There is no sign of my 'date'. "I'm sorry, Madge, but Paul's friend is just going to meet us out."

"It's cool," I smile.

Paul drives us out to the restaurant in town. I feel super awkward sitting in the back as the two of them converse about God knows what. Paul has a giant pick-up truck with leather interior. My dress has ridden up a little and my sweaty legs have stuck to the seat. The AC doesn't reach the back so I'm left sweating as Mr and Mrs sit in luxury.

Finally we arrive at the small romantic restaurant and I think I am about to die of embarrassment as I try to swipe at the sweat on my face discreetly.

We are seated in a booth for four and Paul's friend still isn't here. Just as our drinks come Paul's head shoots up and he smiles, "About time, mate." He stands and holds his hand out for his friend to shake.

"Sorry I'm late," his friend mutters taking his hand. I take a sip of my white wine.

I look up from my seat to see if he is as hot as Fiona had promised and freeze. Blue eyes meet grey eyes. I choke on my drink.

"Gale, this is Madge." Paul says, oblivious to our shocked faces. "Madge, this is Gale."

Fiona rubs my back as I continue to choke. Gale takes his seat across from me. He has a damn stupid smirk on his face.

"Never thought I'd see you again, Undersee," Still using my surname, typical.

"You know each other?" Fiona asks. Her eyes go wide.

I cough one last time and compose myself.

"We're both from District 12." I answer, my voice a little raspy from my coughing fit.

"Small world," Fiona smiles, "But still, Madge was the mayor's daughter. How did she know you, Gale?"

"Fiona," I mutter, scolding her. She obviously knows about Gale being from the Seam.

"It's okay, Undersee," Gale winks at me and I tense up. "I used to sell her strawberries."

"Strawberries?" Oh no, "But Madge, you hate -"

"So, you're still in the army, huh?" I ask before this gets more uncomfortable.

Gale's smile fades and I can see a strange distant look in his eyes. I know what happened with Prim and I am suddenly overcome with guilt at my careless question. It's obvious he's still in the army because he can't face Katniss.

By the time I think this he's gotten his mask up and is smiling again.

"I'm good at my job." He replies, "Why change now? Besides, I like District 2."

"The weather, though," Paul breaks in, "Hell is colder than here. Yesterday in training was murder. I swear I have never sweat that much in my entire life."

I laugh, "Try running after twenty crazy kids all day, five days a week in this heat."

"What do you do?" Gale asks.

I go to answer but Fiona cuts in, "We're both teachers at the elementary school. Madge has the worst though, kindergarten. Every day after the bell goes she's covered in paint."

I roll my eyes, "I wasn't covered in paint, and they aren't that bad. Sometimes they get really sweet." I absentmindedly twirl my finger around the rim of my glass, thinking of the glitter covered cards I receive every week before taking a sip.

We order our food. I get the lasagne, Fiona gets a salad - how that's filling I do not know – and Gale and Paul both get steaks.

We talk about work and some other topics of interest. Paul and Gale talk about their work a lot and I learn that they both work in special weapons. Gale and I are pleasant enough, talking to each other and smiling. Throughout the meal, I sometimes feel his eyes on me, but when I look up he's turned away.

Occasionally I sneak a glance at him. Oh God, why does he have to be so attractive? I know he hates me, has always hated me and is only being nice to me tonight for Fiona and Paul's benefit, but I can't help the old feelings I once felt raise back to the surface.

If anything, Gale Hawthorne has only got more attractive. I haven't seen him for four years, since when we were underground in District 13. He's still built well with such a fit body. He has a plain black t-shirt on and I can't stop my eyes wandering over his muscles that are straining against the tight material. His arms are thick too, I can only imagine what it would be like; having his arms wrapped around my body, skin touching skin…

"Madge?"

I lift my head quickly, shocked that they might have caught my ogling.

"Yeah?" I answer fast.

Fiona smiles knowingly. Shit.

"Do you want to head out for a drink after here?"

I don't know if I can last much longer in Gale's presence, so I shrug.

"C'mon, Madge, I'll make sure you don't get drunk." Gale chuckles and I can't help but say yes.

He didn't call me by my surname after all.

After my third glass of wine, I start to feel lightheaded. I do not drink very often but when I do, I don't usually have more than one glass. It is hot in the town's only club and I am extremely self-conscious that I have sweat patches under my arms and on my back. More than once I sneak off to the ladies room to check my appearance. Ever since we left the restaurant, I am acutely aware of Gale's lingering glances.

When I catch him smirking at me again, I can't help the blush on my cheeks. I quickly excuse myself for the third time. Fiona raises an eyebrow and follows me to the toilets.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" she asks, "Gale can't keep his eyes off you!"

I sigh and check my sweat patches – which, thankfully, do not exist. Yet.

"He probably finds it hilarious that I'm sweating gallons." I mutter swatting perspiration off my forehead and running my hands under the cool tap. "_Poor little Mayor's daughter_, he's thinking. _Not so in her comfort zone now!_"

Fiona laughs. "Sure!" she exclaims, "That's why he has that look on his face. The "I just want to rip your clothes off, right here, right now, and fuck you on the bar" face."

My mouth drops. "You're wrong."

She finishes re-applying her red lipstick "Keep telling yourself that, Madge."

I grumble about how she should just leave me be and follow her out of the ladies room. The guys are over by the bar and I see some red head talking to Gale. He seems distracted and I can't help feeling joyous at the fact he isn't keen on her. I swear my heart leaps when he looks up from her and smiles when he sees me walking towards them.

"There you are," he murmurs pulling me into his side.

I am momentarily startled. He is so warm it's unreal. It's a good kind of warmth though, and I gulp realising how happy I am about his arms being around me.

He leans down to my ear and I can feel his breath tickling my skin there, "Play along," he murmurs just so only I can hear.

I shiver at the pleasure of being this close to him. I don't dwell on that he's only using me to get this girl away from him.

Doing what he says, I look up and smile at him. He looks back affectionately then turns back to the red head. "Ren, this is Madge."

The girl's top lip curls and I almost laugh at how ridiculous she looks. Ren is pretty but I can tell she isn't Gale's type.

"Nice to meet you," I murmur politely, then get an idea. I look at the handsome man who's arm is wrapped around me, "Do you want to dance?"

For a moment I feel like he might turn me down but then he smiles. "Sure," he squeezes my side and I savour the feeling of his touch.

"If you'll excuse us, Ren." His dazzling smile would have any girl on her knees and it seems to satisfy the red head for now. He takes my hand and leads me to the dancefloor.

When his arm leaves my body I miss it, but soon enough I am wrapped in this man's arms again and our bodies sway to the beat of the music.

I'm not one for going out very often and the extremely loud music leaves me slightly disorientated - not to mention the feeling in the pit of my stomach I have ever since Gale first touched me. So I close my eyes and let him guide me. Our feet shuffle and our bodies press together. He places his hands on the small of my back. They are huge and warm through the fabric of my dress. I let my hands grab onto his upper arms. He's nearly a foot taller than me and I feel like I'm back in District 12 opening the door to find a huge intimidating tan miner selling me strawberries.

"Thanks for doing that back there," he says, leaning down so I can hear him over the music. "Whenever I see her out she doesn't leave me alone."

"You're in town often?" I ask. How come I have never seen him around here before?

"Not exactly. Most weekends we come through to come here or just head to a bar. Need to let off steam somewhere."

Satisfied with his answer, I smile up at him. His face is close to mine. We are only inches apart. I can even feel his breath on my lips. Subconsciously I lick my lips. Something flashes in his eyes. That same look Fiona had mention in the toilets. Gale's hand trails farther down my body just above my bottom. Some part of my brain wants him to grab it. Another makes me blush and look away.

I sense him straightening up, yet his hands remain where they are.

"Madge, you really need to lighten up."

He said it without the intention of me hearing, but I did.

I move back a little, letting his arms fall from me. My brows furrow and I look questioningly at him.

He knows I expect him to speak so he elaborates, "From what you've told me, you run after annoying little kids all day. You need to get out more. Have fun!"

"What makes you think I want to have fun with you?"

As soon as the words are out of my mouth, I regret them.

"If that's how you want it, fine." He moves to go to the bar.

Before he gets too far, I reach out and grab his arm. "Gale!"

"What?" he mutters, his eyes are back to those familiar cold grey stones that use to haunt me back in Twelve.

"I didn't mean that," I sigh, "You've always hated me."

That's that then, I've said it. Confronted the unspoken truth.

If you had told me when I was sixteen, that in five years I would be with Gale Hawthorne, confronting him about his deep hatred of me, and everything I stood for, in a nightclub in District 2, I would have laughed in your face.

Gale looks at me, stunned.

"I could never hate you, Madge." He almost looks sad.

His hand takes hold of mine.

"I don't understand," I murmur.

"Let me help you understand," he looks into my eyes. I feel his thumb tracing my collarbone. I shiver at the intimate touch.

As a song with a faster tempo comes on, someone knocks into me and I suddenly want to get out of here, feeling far too claustrophobic.

I pull back and break our intense eye contact.

"I want to go home," I say, not able to keep the words in my head.

Gale sighs, but I can't tell if it's in defeat or something else.

"I'll walk you home,"

My heart stutters at the chance to be properly alone with Gale. I think he has the same look on his face as I do. Could it be he wants to be alone with me too? Was Fiona right about that look he was giving me? I allow myself to hope she was.

The air is much cooler by the time we get outside. We have left Fiona and Paul to their own devices. When Gale said he'd make sure I got home safe, Fiona almost leapt for joy. She gave me a friendly squeeze and wink. It gave me a certain amount of courage for my time alone with him, but as soon as we got outside, I froze up.

We walk in silence, not touching but Gale's body emits a soothing heat that digs deep into my bones. I think back to his arms around me and desire takes me over. I wonder what it would be like to feel his hands on my naked skin. To feel his lips, that look oh so soft, wander over me… tasting me…

Gale coughs and I jump out of my daydream.

"Feeling more comfortable now?" he asks.

"Hmm?" I'm still caught up in my fantasy.

"The heat," he says.

"Oh," I murmur, no longer feeling much sweat clinging to me. I need a shower though and it can't wait till morning. "Yeah, it's much better."

We walk in silence again. I watch my feet. My blister stings like a bitch but after everything with Gale tonight, I can't say I've noticed it that much.

"Listen, I feel like I need to explain myself." Gale interrupts the silence and I inwardly curse. I don't want to talk about this but it was me who brought it up in the first place so I better just suck it up and deal with it.

"I understand why you might have thought that I hated you. I know I haven't been the most polite and friendly guy. _Fuck, I was so rude to you_." We stop in the middle of the street and his eyes hold mine with an intensity I have never experienced before. "I just had so much anger built up inside of me. My father had died; I was left to become the man of the house. We were dirt poor. Katniss was reaped.

"And there you were, beautiful with your long golden hair, tied up in ribbons we'd never get in the Seam. I'd bring you strawberries and you'd pay far too much for them. What else was I meant to think? I thought I was some charity case to you."

I interrupt him, "I never thought that," I can feel tears at the back of my eyes.

"I knew that," he moans, hurt paints his features. I want to hold him in my arms and sooth his hurt. "For God's sake, Madge, I knew that! And I was still a dick to you. I hated the Capitol, everything to do with it. I needed to take it out somewhere, so I took it out on you. And that's not even it!"

He laughs now, "I was even madder at _myself_. I'd see you at the screenings of the games and instead of watching Katniss I'd watch you. I'd see you with your pretty dresses and clean Town skin, and I would want to put my fucking dirty hands on you and mess you up! Shit, I still do!"

My eyes widen at his confession.

"I would feel this urge to just grab you; make you mine. I'd see you in the street and I would get so angry at myself for wanting to go over to you and just talk to you. At night I'd think about you. You have no idea what you put me through, Madge, and you didn't even do anything."

He reaches for me, traces my cheekbone with his thumb. Its rough and warm against my skin. A shiver runs through me and I swear he notices.

"Never have I wanted anything more." I place my hand over his. He leans in and speaks quieter now, the frustration gone. His voice is tender – something I had once thought he would never be capable of. "I made myself be angry at you. I took it out on you because I felt guilty. Katniss was in the arena, and here I was thinking about you. I had been convinced Katniss and I would end up together, then you came along, with your perfect little body and beautiful blue eyes. The Mayor's daughter! I could never have you. "

He starts to say something more, but I press my fingers to his mouth.

"Then have me now,"

I don't know where my new found confidence comes from. I just know that here is a man who likes me, a man who wanted me years ago, a man who I want and he wants me.

Gale looks taken aback.

"_Madge_," he breathes, seeming to be awestruck by my four little words.

My fingers still rest on his mouth and I feel his breath on them. I move them to the nape of his neck. I place my other hand over his heart. Its beating frantically.

Who would have thought I could get this reaction out of _Gale Hawthorne_?

"I'm not perfect, Gale." I tell him, I can't let him think I am. I am flawed just like he is and I want him to understand that I want him just as bad.

"The day you and Katniss brought us strawberries were the best part of my week." I confess this with such conviction he looks slightly dumbfounded.

I smile and reach up on my tippy toes. I look into his eyes and press my lips to his. They are soft and firm and glorious. His hands slip around my waist bringing me closer to him. I sigh at the feeling of being completely cocooned in his arms. His tongue runs along my bottom lip and I part mine to let him. Our kiss is filled with passion long overdue. I feel lightheaded again but this time it's all down to Gale.

The kiss becomes more heated and his hand slips down to lay over my bottom. I wiggle a little gaining a strong squeeze and a moan slips out from me. My breathing gets heavier and he leaves my lips to trail sweet delicious open mouthed kisses down my jaw to my neck. I gasp in air and lay my hands on his chest. I run them down his pecks and over his abdomen. The feeling of them, hard and strong is enough for me to bring my lips crashing back to his.

He moans my name as I nip at his jaw. I hear a siren in the distance. That's when I realise we are still outside, in the middle of the street.

I pull back and we hold each other's gaze. Desire is plainly etched across his face and I am momentarily stunned that this God is feeling desire towards me. I can't take anymore, I need him.

"Come home with me," I murmur still breathless.

He nods, hunger in his eyes.

Hunger for me!

I take his hand lead him back to my little apartment on the outskirts of town.

I open my front door and we go inside. My heart is racing and I am utterly self-conscious. I've been with a man before but it didn't mean anything. It wasn't like this. I am nervous and I start to lose my grip on my confidence.

It had been a long time since I had been with someone in this way and I couldn't shake off the fact that I am completely inadequate. Gale has probably had sex with a ton of women and here I am, shy as a schoolgirl with my trembling hands.

I almost back out of it but then he rests his hands on my hips from behind me and pulls my back against his front. He lets his breath caress my exposed neck. I close my eyes allowing myself the comfort of being in Gale's arms. One hand trails up my front and rests just under my right breast. I shudder in anticipation.

"You don't know what you do to me," he whispers.

I turn to face him and we watch each other. He's hungry for me. I blush and reach back to untie my hair. As soon as my hair falls to my shoulders, I'm lifted up into Gale's arms and his lips attack mine with such ferocity that I moan his name.

My back gets pressed against a wall and his hands travel up my bare thighs pushing my dress up. His hands slide over my bottom and squeeze. I almost combust at the feeling of his rough hands on my exposed skin. I cast my hands down his chest and run my nails over his rock hard abs. I am so close to him but not close enough. I tug at his t-shirt pulling it upwards. We separate for a second and then come crashing back to each other. His skin is even better than I imagined it; soft but tough. There are scars from his days in the rebellion. I trail my fingers over them and hot lust shoots through me.

He puts his hand on my breast and kneads. I moan his name again and can't take anymore. I need him in my bed, badly, naked with me.

I wiggle a little and my centre brushes against his. He's rock hard and sucks in a sharp breath. I leave kisses over his jaw, his lips attack my neck. "The bed," I murmur my voice hitching as his hands roam my body.

"Where?" he grunts pushing us off the wall and turning to carry me upstairs.

"First door on the right,"

As we get to my room, he sets me down and I unbuckle my sandals as he kicks off this shoes. I turn and let him draw my zip down and in one smooth motion I am in nothing but my bra and panties. Thank goodness, I wore a matching set.

I reach for Gale's waistband and swiftly unzip his jeans. We are left standing opposite each other in nothing but our underwear. His cock is standing up, straining against his underwear. Before I can touch him, Gale lunges forward and picks me up crushing his mouth on mine for a passionate battle of lips and tongue.

He lays me down on the bed and kisses down my chest. My eyes close and my fingers tangle in his soft dark hair. He tugs open my bra and removes it, exposing my milky white breasts. I take a sharp intake of breath when he takes my rosy nipple in his mouth. I moan and whimper at the sensations of his torturous assault on my sensitive skin.

Gale pinches the other in between his thumb and index finger. I cry out in pleasure.

I feel his smirk before I see it.

His lips trace my stomach, his tongue dipping into my belly button. My fingernails scrape against his shoulders, eliciting a shaky breath from him and that's when I feel his fingers dip into my panties.

At the first contact of his finger on my clit, I moan out in reckless abandon. My breaths catch at every swirl of his finger. Next, the fabric of my panties disappears and I am open to him literally.

My hips thrust up wanting nothing more than to feel him inside me. "Fuck, Undersee," his use of my surname doesn't bother me, if anything it makes me more turned on. "I've always wanted to do this," he says, and before I can collect my thoughts he licks along my slit with his tongue.

I cry out at the overwhelming pleasure. Gale continues to lick at my entrance, teasing me with a varying pace. My stomach tightens. His lips settle over my clit and his teeth scrape against me as he thrusts two fingers deep inside me.

I see stars.

My walls clench around him and I fall back from my high completely exhausted. Gale presses kisses up my body before placing a soft lingering kiss on my lips.

"You're magical," he murmurs and lays his head on the pillow beside me.

"No," I whisper, afraid to ruin the moment, "You are."

I roll away from him, reaching into my bedside table to retrieve a condom. I smile at him as I straddle him. I kiss slowly down his chest. My fingers trace over his cock, still held in his boxers. I slip my fingers under the elastic and take off his underwear.

I am shocked at myself for being so comfortable with him, especially in my nudity. No one, and I mean, no one, ever gets to see me like this. I realise that Gale isn't any one. He is someone. He's special to me.

"Madge Undersee keeps condoms in her nightstand." He chuckles, sitting up so he can wrap me in his arms after I've finished putting on the protection. His cock is big like him and I want him to bury himself deep inside me. I want to give him the same glorious release he just gave me.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Gale Hawthorne." I whisper, my forehead resting against his.

"I want to know about you," he cups my face in his hands and presses a soft kiss to my lips. It's hard for me to believe that this is the same man who used to scold me for wearing pretty dresses. But then again, this is the same man who led citizens of District 12 to safety during the bombing. I cannot believe that I have this man in my arms at last.

I close my eyes and move myself so that my entrance hovers over him. His hands come to my hips as if he senses that I am waiting for him. We both need this. We need to do this together.

He gently pushes me down on him and we both moan in pleasure. I roll my hips and he thrusts deeper into me. My hands claw at his shoulders as the pace quickens. My nails scrape.

Gale flips us over so I'm on my back and begins his sweet penetration. His lips find my collarbone. His hands find my breasts. I moan out his name as he hits just the right spot inside of me. Sensing what he's done, he repeats the movement. His name gets caught in my throat.

My orgasm builds up threatening to release. I can't take much more and Gale seems to feel the same way. He quickens, his strokes becoming faster and faster. He hitches my leg up giving himself more access and pounds deeper into me.

I can't take anymore and come violently, his name a breathless cry coming from my mouth. One more powerful thrust and the clenching of my inner walls does it for Gale and he spills into the condom still inside me. Exhausted, he lies on top of me, kissing my face and breathing my name.

I smile, "You are magical, Gale Hawthorne."

I am lying in a tangle of cotton sheets, the sun streams through the window. An arm is draped over my tummy. I look up and smile at Gale. He's already awake and is smirking down at me with a satisfied look on his face.

"Good morning," he murmurs.

I reach up and press a tender kiss on his lips, "_Good_ morning, indeed.

We lie in each other's arms and I marvel at how he can have so many scars and still be so soft around me.

"You know when I told Fiona that I used to sell you strawberries?" he says, interrupting the comfortable silence

I'm hesitant to answer this, "Yeah?"

"What was she going to say before you interrupted her?"

I sigh knowing this could go either way, "She was going to tell you that I hate strawberries…"

"You what?" he mutters and shuffles away from me, a pained look on his face. "I thought you said you didn't think of it as charity?"

"I didn't!" I tell him, I reach for him, holding his beautiful face in my hands, "I never did!"

"Then why buy them?" he whispers.

"I bought them because I got to see you." I murmur. "I never ate them but my father did. I always answered the door so I could see you standing on the other side of it. I know it's stupid, I hardly knew you, but I was young and I had the world's hugest crush on you."

Gale smirks at this, his last emotion completely gone.

"Really?" he asks. _Was this boy really so clueless?_

I press my lips to his and we kiss passionately. "Yes," I breathe and he slides himself inside me.

After we've made love again, Gale tells me what I've been curious about for years.

"On the day of the reaping, I really did think you had a pretty dress."

I laugh at the memory, how I quick I was to throw a comeback right back in his face.

His lips hover over mine, "You're the prettiest girl I've ever laid eyes on." And he kisses me.

I kiss him back and melt into his arms as we make love once more. It is sweet and lovely and I forget about how mad I was at Fiona for putting me through last night. I have never been more happy since the moment I first caught Gale Hawthorne staring at me from across the square in District 12.


End file.
